The present invention relates to the field of stapling machines. More particularly, it relates to a stapling machine having arms composed of a single piece.
Most prior stapling machines have two arms joined by a mechanism to allow rotation. Those staplers that have had both arms made to a single piece have the problems of sideways bending. Another problem, common to all staplers, is that when the stapler james disassembly of the head is required to remove the jammed staple.